


小幸运

by xiaqiutianx



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaqiutianx/pseuds/xiaqiutianx
Summary: Wang Junkai had gotten all of Wang Yuan’s firsts; Wang Yuan had given Wang Junkai his every first—first confession, first hand-holding, first cuddle, first kiss, first night, first heartbreak.Cheating usually leads to a break-up, and for Wang Yuan, it’s actually not as easy as it seems; Wang Junkai still remains in his heart, despite everything.





	小幸运

**00.**

Wang Yuan had everything one would always ask for; wealth, good looks, an extraordinary brain, top grades, as well as a handsome, equally perfect boyfriend everybody was jealous of.

After following his boyfriend to a prestigious college in the country, Wang Yuan had thought that his life couldn’t get any more perfect than it already was—he’d continue to pursue his dreams, spending his college days like a normal student, with the company of the utterly amazing boyfriend he’d ever had; a senior a year older than him, Wang Junkai.

But, of course, nothing would always go according to one’s wishes, because a scary, hazardous thunder suddenly hammered its way towards him in broad daylight, shattering all the dreams Wang Yuan previously had in mind. The “amazing” boyfriend of his turned out to be the worst backstabber in his life.

“What is this,” He tried to keep himself calm as he placed a stack of polaroid photos on the table, pushing it towards Wang Junkai who, in return, revealed a surprised look. Upon seeing his reaction, Wang Yuan’s lips curved upwards into a bitter smile, “Bored with me, eh? Wang Junkai?”

Wang Junkai, obviously, didn’t see this coming. He hurriedly shifted his gaze to Wang Yuan’s face, catching Wang Yuan’s hand in his, “Yuanyuan, it’s not like what you think, I—”

“Yi Yangqianxi. From the Department of Performing Arts,” Wang Yuan harshly yanked his hand out of Wang Junkai’s tight grasp, and instead, took one of the photos to show it to Wang Junkai’s face.

In the photo, Wang Junkai had his hand on a guy’s shoulder, leaning his head close to the side of the guy’s face, and from that perspective, it looked like he’d planted a kiss on the guy’s cheek.

Despite his back facing the camera, Wang Yuan was quite familiar with that back; with that figure. It was none other than a well-known dancer from the Department of Performing Arts, Yi Yangqianxi, who was also the “friend” Wang Junkai had introduced to him a few months back.

Who would’ve thought, the person Wang Yuan had once looked up to, ended up being the cause of the breaking of his relationship with his three years long boyfriend?

“If you don’t want to be together with me anymore, you could just say so,” Wang Yuan tried to fight the tears from flowing down his cheeks, “That way, we could break this off without having to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

He bit his bottom lip, lowering his head a little as he gripped the hem of his shirt tightly.

He couldn’t cry. He _shouldn’t_ cry for someone who didn’t even consider how he’d felt—someone who’d, shamelessly, whispered words of love into his ear after he kissed another guy, as though it was nothing.

“Yuanyuan...” Wang Junkai’s heart ached at the sight of a brokenhearted Wang Yuan in front of him. He was about to reach out to touch Wang Yuan’s face, but the latter suddenly stood up, looking down at him with a smile—the kind of smile that didn’t reach his eyes; the smile Wang Junkai had never seen before that, unknowingly, made his heart sour even more. “You listen to me first, Yuanyuan, I—”

“Wang Junkai,” Wang Yuan immediately cut him off, looking somewhat tired—physically, and emotionally. “Maybe we just aren’t connected to each other anymore. It’s better to end this before any of us could get hurt more than I do.” he took a deep breath, slowly, before saying with a smile, “Thank you for everything, Wang Junkai. These past three years, all the memories we’ve made, I won’t ever forget them. Thank you for becoming a part of my life, though it’s short, I’m still happy that you exist in my youth. I hope you’ll be happy everyday, goodbye.”

Before turning his back to go, Wang Yuan shakily reached out to pat Wang Junkai’s shoulder lightly, still having the unfamiliar smile on his face, and then, forced his legs to move away, leaving a stunned Wang Junkai who, suddenly, felt his whole body go numb; he couldn’t even do anything other than to watch Wang Yuan’s small back slowly disappear from his sight, as if there was a force that’d stopped him from trying to chase Wang Yuan out.

 

After exiting the café, accompanied by a loud thunder from afar, did Wang Yuan’s tears leak out.

3 years, 4 months, 21 days—officially ended.

 

**01.**

The life of a college student had never been easy, because even after the painful break-up, Wang Yuan was greeted by a bunch of assignments to do, which resulted to him typing away on his laptop while crying like a baby, which was why he’d got thick bags under his sleepy eyes the next day.

His roommate, Liu Zhihong, couldn’t help commenting, “Yuan- _ge,_ you honestly look miserable.” he shook his head as he helped Wang Yuan collect the papers on the table before handing it to him, “I almost thought you were crying because of our hellish assignments, but instead, I heard you cursing, “That bastard Wang Junkai would die in my hands soon.” while doing your works the whole night.” he then pointed out to his own eyebags, “Look. I got no sleep because of you.”

Feeling extremely exhausted, Wang Yuan decided to ignore Liu Zhihong’s non-stop complains and continued to put everything he needed into his backpack. He’d only slept for two hours, from 7 a.m. to 9 a.m., because he had classes to attend to, as much as he wanted to skip them all. He was sleepy, tired, and hungry.

If Wang Junkai was there… at least, if _the old_ Wang Junkai knew he’d skipped his dinner and breakfast _again_ , he’d surely, immediately, crash into his dormitory room with bags of food in his hands, forcing him to finish them all until he felt like he was going to die at the amount of food he’d eaten.

Thinking of Wang Junkai, Wang Yuan’s eyes began to feel sour again.

Why was it that, the more you wanted to forget, the more it came back to you?

 _Forget him, Wang Yuan._ He tried to remind himself. _Remember that he no longer exists in your present, or even future, because his place is in your past now._

With a sigh, Wang Yuan took out a pair of black-rimmed glasses from the drawer and wore it to hide his huge eyebags. After making sure that he’d got everything set, Wang Yuan quickly grabbed Liu Zhihong, who was still talking, on his shoulders and led him out of their dormitory room towards their morning class.

 

The day went by on a painfully slow pace, and Wang Yuan found himself sleeping throughout the first two classes, despite how a chalk had fleed to his head the moment his professor had caught him fall asleep.

When the lunchtime came, Wang Yuan was a bit reluctant to being dragged to the cafeteria by Liu Zhihong, because even though his stomach had made an unstoppable grumbling noise, Wang Yuan was afraid that he’d suddenly cross paths with Wang Junkai.

He wasn’t ready yet.

Being in the same department was definitely a big disadvantage. He’d have many intersections with Wang Junkai, no matter how much he tried not to.

Just like now, what he feared the most had actually happened.

If, before, Wang Yuan was proud of his “ability” to be able to sense Wang Junkai’s presence easily, but now, he considered it as a curse, because Wang Junkai’s presence had also been accompanied by another presence now.

Yi Yangqianxi.

“I still can’t believe my ex-male God is capable of two-timing you,” Liu Zhihong wrapped an arm around Wang Yuan’s shoulder, patting him in a comforting manner, but his face showed a look of annoyance as he kept cursing Wang Junkai and Yi Yangqianxi in his head.

“It hurts, Zhihong.” Wang Yuan murmured, a little ambiguous; he himself didn’t know whether _it was hurt_ because of the gentle pat, or _it was hurt_ because of Wang Junkai. He slowly peeled Liu Zhihong’s hand off his shoulder—trying to not look at the painful sight a few metres away from him.

But, still, he couldn’t help but take a glance, anyway.

Lining up to get their food, Wang Junkai and Yi Yangqianxi didn’t seem to notice the heavy aura Wang Yuan had ommited all over the cafeteria. Instead, they kept whispering to each other without a care in the world, looking really intimate—as though they wanted to show the whole world that they were _indeed_ together.

 _Must be nice, huh, nobody will disturb you two anymore._ Wang Yuan bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling a surge of emotions wash over him. It was very awful that he felt his eyes start watering again.

Afraid that someone would notice, Wang Yuan hurriedly turned around and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Liu Zhihong worried, as well as distressed.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like an endless running, Wang Yuan eventually arrived at the secluded part of the campus, where he thought nobody would come to, and started to let himself out, sitting himself down on the hard floor.

It was really painful. He’d never thought that Wang Junkai could be such a heartless jerk; a shameless bastard who bravely went out with his new boyfriend, after only a day of breaking up with his ex-boyfriend.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Wang Yuan buried his head on his knees; his shoulders shook a little. “Wang Junkai, you’re so stupid...”

He didn’t know how long he’d cried. All he knew was that his nose had begun to feel hurt, and his eyes seemed to have been tired from all the cryings.

Thinking that no one was around, he sniffed loudly as he wiped his tears using the sleeve of his shirt, intending to attend the next class.

The moment he looked up, though, Wang Yuan was feeling shocked to find a tall, handsome guy staring intently down at him while sipping on a cup of milk tea.

And, to make it worse, it wasn’t just “some random handsome guy,” but rather, this was the handsome guy who rivaled his ex-boyfriend, Wang Junkai, in every aspect; performances, popularity, status.

Wu Lei.

He quickly regained back his composure and, with reddening eyes and nose, asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

Wu Lei bit on the straw of his drink while answering, “A few minutes earlier than you? I think.”

“ _What!?_ ” Wang Yuan was speechless, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed. _Didn’t it mean he… saw me crying!? The whole time?!_

“Are you done crying now?”

_Checkmate._

“I’m not crying.” Wang Yuan refuted, covering half of his face with his palm.

“But, your face—”

“This is called sweating.”

“Pft,” Wu Lei couldn’t stop himself from letting out a huff of laughter, “I’ve never seen someone sweating through their eyes.”

“I’ve never seen someone laughing at other people when they’re crying, too.”

“So you at least admitted you’re crying,” Wu Lei revealed a smug smile, “In broad daylight.”

Wang Yuan glared at him, “Can you shut your mouth.”

In fact, the appearance of Wang Yuan now looked undeniably adorable. His hair was a bit messy, and his nose and eyes were slightly red because he’d just finished crying his heart out, with a pair of black-rimmed glasses framed his small face perfectly. Despite that, however, he kept his stern façade, putting his guards up against him.

Wu Lei somewhat got reminded of a stubborn rabbit.

And, the stubborn rabbit also had the audacity to “Tch.” at him before he ran away.

“Really rude,” Wu Lei rolled his eyes, sipping on his milk tea in wonder while staring at the corner where Wang Yuan had disappeared,  “...but also really cute.”

He suddenly wondered who could possibly let such a cute guy cry really awfully, because he’d seem to look much better if he smiled, instead.

With a shrug, Wu Lei pocketed his hand and walked away.

 

**02.**

After escaping from the _very_ person he hadn’t expected _would_ see him being a crybaby, Wang Yuan entered the lecture hall in a hurry, attracting the unwanted attention quite a bit, though he didn’t seem to care about that. Instead, he made a mad dash towards Liu Zhihong, who’d secured a seat for him, and let out a sigh of relief once he’d sat down.

“Back?” Liu Zhihong asked, watching as Wang Yuan pulled out a notepad from his backpack silently.

“Um.”

Liu Zhihong didn’t pry into it any further, despite how he’d noticed how red Wang Yuan’s eyes were, which actually worried him even more. He just simply gave Wang Yuan a reassuring smile, squeezing him on his shoulder to cheer him up, because he fully knew that what Wang Yuan needed right now wasn’t his pity, but his understanding.

Knowing this, Wang Yuan was extremely grateful to have Liu Zhihong as his best friend.

 

* * *

 

A day felt like a decade; the days passed by in a very slow pace—the break-up felt even more surreal each day.

Days flew by, and Wang Yuan attended his classes like usual; doing his assignments, catching up on his study in the library, coming back late at night with sleepy eyes, as well as empty stomach.

It was just like _usual—_ the only difference was that Wang Yuan didn’t have a Wang Junkai to help him look for the books he needed; to carry his backpack in case he got really tired; to wake him up when he accidentally fell asleep in the class; to remind him that he _should_ eat, despite everything.

Because Wang Yuan had been notified about Wang Junkai’s timetable long before the break-up by Wang Junkai himself, he’d avoided to go to the places Wang Junkai always went to in between classes. Cafeteria, library, basketball gym—Wang Yuan wouldn’t go to those places during the times Wang Junkai wasn’t attending his classes.

Though, from time to time, Wang Yuan sometimes caught the sight of Wang Junkai walking down the stairs, or waiting for the elevator— _or_ talking with his friends in the hallways.

Had they been staying in the past, Wang Yuan would’ve, undoubtedly, attacked Wang Junkai in a bear hug, and Wang Junkai would’ve laughed heartily at the sudden appearance of Wang Yuan while wrapping an arm around him tightly.

However, it was different now; next to Wang Junkai, there had been someone else occupying the position for him to laugh profoundly at. His place had already been replaced.

 

* * *

 

On the fifth day since the uneventful happening had taken place, the droplets of rain hit the windows of the dormitory harshly. The digital clock sitting at the bedside table showed the current time—10:19 a.m.

Wang Yuan lay down on the bed, playing with his phone; scrolling through his gallery which, _unsurprisingly_ , 97% consisted of the pictures of him and Wang Junkai during their happiest days. He always liked to store all the pictures, past or present, on his phone.

There was a series of pictures of the road trips they’d always done during their holidays, the random pictures of Wang Junkai’s sleeping figure next to a smiling Wang Yuan; Wang Yuan’s sulking face with him placing his head on Wang Junkai’s shoulder while the latter was busy watching his favorite One Piece; Wang Junkai’s toothy smile as he pinched both Wang Yuan’s cheeks—the hugs, the kisses, the _love,_ were all captured _almost_ perfectly, that it was nearly unimaginable that the happiness they’d once shared together, had now been crumbled; as though it was merely an unreachable dream.

There were also the pictures they’d taken from their birthdays, anniversaries, New Year’s Eves, Chinese New Years, Valentine’s Days, White Days, Christmas Days, to high school graduations.

He still remembered, on the day of Wang Junkai’s graduation, he couldn’t stop whining about “Not wanting to leave my Yuanyuan in the school all alone,” because he was “Afraid of my Yuanyuan being stolen by others while I’m not around.”

At that time, nobody, not _even_ Wang Yuan, would’ve predicted that, barely two years later, it was Wang Junkai himself who’d be getting stolen from Wang Yuan.

Wang Junkai had gotten all of Wang Yuan’s firsts; Wang Yuan had given Wang Junkai his every first—first confession, first hand-holding, first cuddle, first kiss, _first night,_ first heartbreak.

Wang Yuan inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself to not be drowned into the sea of memories again. He’d decided that he’d no longer cry because of Wang Junkai; because of his pathetic self that was still highly convinced that it was merely a nightmare—that Wang Junkai would still have him in his arms when he woke up later.

He stared at the picture of Wang Junkai, looking straight into the camera with a child-like smile painted across his face, looking as if he was the happiest guy alive. It was taken by Wang Yuan, on the day of their first anniversary.

Longing, hatred, disgust were mixed into one—perhaps, the longing side had grown a bit bigger than he’d thought, because Wang Yuan still couldn’t bring himself to delete all their pictures together; to delete all the memories and leave them all in the past.

 

The rain was still pouring outside, bringing along a soft knocking on the door with it.

A bit reluctantly, Wang Yuan got up to reach for the door, only to _unexpectedly_ be greeted by a familiar face.

“Oh, it’s the crying boy!” Wu Lei seemed to be pleasantly surprised upon seeing Wang Yuan’s face pop up from behind the door, “Hi.”

Wang Yuan visibly stiffened, checking his surrounding for a while before he shot Wu Lei a glance—a little stupefied. “Are you stalking me?”

“Oops. Have I been found out?” Wu Lei pretended to look as though he’d been caught doing a crime, but after receiving a look of horror from Wang Yuan, he, incredibly, huffed a laugh. “Idiot. Of course not. I’m here to meet Liu Zhihong. Is he here?”

“Liu Zhihong?” Wang Yuan, though he still put up his guards against Wu Lei, relaxed a little. “He hasn’t come back yet. He has classes until this afternoon.”

“Is that so,” Wu Lei hummed, examining Wang Yuan’s face the whole time, which actually had made the latter feel a bit uncomfortable to being stared at intently like that. _Again._

It only reminded Wang Yuan of the time where he’d, unashamedly, cried in front of Wu Lei like a kid.

“Stop staring, will you?” Wang Yuan quickly moved to hide behind the door, only showing half of his face, “If you don’t have anything else to do here, just leave now.”

Wu Lei’s expression suddenly went blank, “Did you just shoo me away?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you know I’m a sophomore.”

“Don’t care.”

 _“Wow,”_ Wu Lei blinked at him in amazement, “Be grateful you look really cute or else I would’ve punished your rude little ass.”

 _C-Cute_?

Wang Yuan showed a look of horror, _again,_ looking very much weirded out by Wu Lei’s words. Sure, he’d always been classified as a “cute guy” by a lot of people, including Wang Junkai, but hearing it from Wu Lei… _the_ same Wu Lei whom Wang Junkai had disliked with a burning passion, it felt just… wrong.

“I’m here to deliver Liu Zhihong’s club membership welcome letter. Tell him to come to the club room at 5.” Wu Lei continued, blatantly ignoring Wang Yuan’s terrified expression. He offered a sealed envelope to Wang Yuan, but when he didn’t respond, only staring at him in disbelief, Wu Lei clicked his tongue impatiently and opened the door forcefully to push the envelope into Wang Yuan’s arms, mimicking, “Take it, will you?”

“What the!” Wang Yuan’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, but Wu Lei didn’t seem to mind about that, because he, instead, leaned closer to make his face on the same level as Wang Yuan’s.

“Remember what message I asked you to tell Liu Zhihong?” Wu Lei whispered, softly, fanning Wang Yuan’s face with his hot breath.

Wang Yuan’s eyes _almost_ jumped out of their sockets at the sudden close proximity, “N-No!”

“Really don’t remember?”

Wang Yuan took a step back. Wu Lei took a step forward, leaning even closer.

“Stop! I remember!” Wang Yuan eventually gave up and pushed Wu Lei, who’d stepped into his room, out. “Tell! Liu! Zhihong! To! Come! To! The! Club! Room! At! 5!” he shouted word by word, feeling somewhat annoyed, “Satisfied now?!”

“Satisfied.” Wu Lei had a bright smile on his face, “Good boy. Now, let this _xuezhang_ continue his journey to deliver the other letters! See you around! We probably will meet a lot in the future,”

He walked away with a soft chuckle, but after taking a few steps forward, he suddenly looked back again to smilingly add, “Oh. Remember to lock the door, okay? Your cuteness may attract a lot of dangerous wolves outside. By the way, no crying face really suits you better! See you.”

Wang Yuan felt his face burn. It wasn’t clear if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

Before, he’d only known Wu Lei by his name, because he was continuously being compared with Wang Junkai in term of everything, so he was naturally familiar with him. Wang Junkai also had mentioned how he’d loathed Wu Lei a couple of times, and because he’d thought that Wang Junkai was, of course, better than Wu Lei, he’d also come to dislike Wu Lei even though he’d never faced him in person.

Still, he felt that Wu Lei was a very, very strange person. Perhaps, that was the reason why Wang Junkai had never liked him.

He closed the door and put the envelope on top of Liu Zhihong’s books, before he threw himself back on the bed to indulge himself in the past once again.

It hurted, but it also comforted him a little to know that Wang Junkai had ever existed in his memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I’m a ky trash who (somewhat) stumbles into the wulei x yuan ship so I need to let this out somehow, lol. and shout-out to a friend of mine who showed me a kq pic that’s triggered me to write this (and also my leiyuan /unhealthy/ obsession)! thank you for reading, whoever wants to cope up with my weird ideas xD 
> 
> (I’m not a qkq, I swear. KY FTW. This is for the sake of the story only ;-;) (needs moar ky fics in English sOBS)


End file.
